La promesa de la primera vez
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Ya siendo olvidados los sentimientos , por cosa del destino se vuelven a juntar , recapacitando lo que han estado buscando por todo este tiempo ; hasta que se encontraron. Una promesa de los dos , que fue cumplida... MikuxLen LEMON -one shot ; dedicado a fadubermiku01


**Disclaimer: Omg me entere recientemente que Vocaloid no me pertenece :O!**

* * *

-Era un dia tranquilo...para aquellos que guardaban una promesa desde ya hace mucho... Una de ellos dos era Miku, Hatsune Miku ; una estudiante de universidad normal de 19 años, lo unico poco comun es que adora los puerros,siempre andaba con dos colitas infantiles pero adorables , con su sedoso cabello aguamarino al igual que sus dos intensos ojos; y el otro era Len, Kagamine Len ,un rubio muy animado con una pequeña coleta, la usaba para evitar parecerse mas a su hermana gemela ademas que lo hacia verse mas ordenado , dos ojos azul profundo como el mar, y una gran inteligencia en los estudios por lo cual lo adelantaron dos años. Ellos ya hace mucho tiempo que no se ven , pero no sospechan que en este dia tan tranquilo iban a volver a encontrarse, recordando memorias perdidas de la infancia ; un amor que hasta ahora vive dentro de ellos , cual fuego que flama con intensidad; pero como siempre continuan con su vida diaria y normal. Ese mismo dia el rubio iba a ser transferido a una nueva universidad, por motivos que a la autora le da pereza explicar , el estaba normal como siempre ; al igual que cierta energetica aguamarina tan feliz y con una sonrisa para todos en su rostro, ella siempre era asi , dispuesta a darle una mano a quien la necesite , en cambio; Len era otro tipo de persona , algo diferente ; podria decirse que es mujeriego pues a la ya corta edad que poseia que eran dos años menos que la aguamarina , ya habia perdido la virginidad y tenia cientos de fangirls que se morian por el ; bueno , el profesor lo hizo esperar a el afuera para que luego se presentase , Miku estaba distraida y no presto atencion a lo que el profesor decia sobre el alumno nuevo y que deben tratarlo bien , ella estaba muy entretenida conversando con sus amigas, luego el rubio entro y se presento a lo cual las chicas dieron un suspiro, incluyendo las amigas de Miku ; asi que por eso Miku dio media vuelta a ver que es lo que ocurria para que sus amigas se comportasen de esa manera

-Y sus miradas se cruzaron, el rubio no le quito los ojos de encima, tratando de recordar su pasado con aquella nostalgica y dulce mirada por parte de la aguamarina , lo mismo sucedia con ella , se sentia extraña , una sensacion que le parecia ya haber tenido hace mucho ; ella le sonrio inconscientemente , mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas , el rubio se sonrojo un poco , pero aun asi no le quitaba la mirada a ella , todos se quedaron viendoles perplejos como si fuera la historia sacada de novela , el profesor ya iba a mandar al rubio a sentarse pero este empezo a caminar , hipnotizado por los ojos de Miku se dirigio hacia ella como si fuera un sueño, la aguamarina se inmuto porque el caminaba ...hacia ella ; quedaron cara a cara , el rubio se acerco lentamente al rostro de ella , la tomo suavemente del menton , Miku se quedo sorprendida ante eso pero no se resistio , entonces cuando las memorias volvian a ella a pesar que le tomo mas tiempo que al rubio ; sintieron sus labios unos contra los otros , un beso muy dulce y calido , que ocasionaba un fuerte sonrojo por parte de los dos ; entonces cuando Len se separo para dejarle respirar y mirarle a los ojos con dulzura le dijo...

-"Te extrañe mucho Miku"-dijo el con una tipica sonrisa seductora pero a la vez sutil

* * *

Los recuerdos de los dos...

_-"Miku_chan , Miku _chan"-le llamaba un rubio , el mismo rubio que acabamos de ver pero unos 4 años menor_

_-"¿Len_kun? ¿Que sucede?¿Te sientes mal?"-pregunto ella un tanto preocupada hacia el rubio que estaba algo sonrojado_

_-"M...Miku es que...t...tengo que decirte que..."-tartamudeaba el muy nervioso y con un fuerte rubor pero luego se armo de valor -"¡Miku Hatsune tu me gustas!"-le grito el mientras la tomaba del rostro_

_-"L...¡Len_kun!"-exclamo la aguamarina sonrojada -"T..¡Tu tambien me gustas!..desde ya hace mucho..."-murmuro ella un tanto avergonzada_

_-Y lo siguiente fue un rubio estirandose un poco para poder llegar a los labios de la aguamarina que en ese momento era mas alta que el ; ella se sonrojo de inmediato e infantilmente le dio un empujon algo avergonzara por que el quiera quitarle el primer beso tan rapido , el rubio entendio eso y se rio por el comportamiento de la aguamarina pero accedio a ir despacio con ella a pesar de la situacion que sufria..._

_-"Miku...Yo te dije eso porque...ya no podia esperar mas.. no me queda mucho tiempo.."-le comentaba el a la aguamarina mientras estaban tomados de la mano_

_-"¿Len? ¿Que pasa?"-pregunto ella un tanto preocupada pero a la vez nerviosa_

_-"Mis padres... van a mudarse a otra ciudad.. y yo con ellos..."-dijo el sin poder evitar usar una voz triste_

_-"¡Len! ¡P..Pero...!"-trataba de decirle algo ella pero no se le ocurria nada para retenerlos hasta que... -"¡Pero ahora somos novios! ¿Vas a dejarme?"-pregunto ella mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban el la parte inferior de sus ojos_

_-"¡No jamas Miku! ¡No voy a dejarte!"-le dijo el mientras la abrazo contra su pecho -"No quiero que estes triste... te prometo que algun dia nos volveremos a ver..."-le dijo el con una gran sonrisa_

_-"E...Esta bien..."-dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas que tenia con su mano delicadamente_

_-"Pero...¿Prometes guardar tu primer beso para mi?"-pregunto el un tanto sonrojado a lo cual la aguamarina asintio ruborizada -"Es una promesa..."_

-"¿Hey Miku estas ahi?"-pregunto cierto rubio mirandole curioso con dos helados en ambas manos mientras que ella despertaba de sus pensamientos

-"¿Eh? Ah... gomen Len estaba recordando como fue nuestra promesa..."-dijo ella mientras le recibia con una gran sonrisa el helado de puerro

-"La cual fue cumplida"-dijo el devolviendole la sonrisa -"P..Pero luego quiero que vengas a mi casa...porque quiero algo mas..."-murmuro el un poco sonrojado -"¡Ahh despues te digo!"-exclamo el rubio muy sonrojado

-"E...Esta bien..."-murmuro ella muy confundida y curiosa ante lo que el le decia

- Ya habian terminado las clases , Len se sentaba junto a Miku a lo cual tuvieron tiempo de ponerse al dia , el la invito para que vayan a comer helados a lo cual ella accedio muy alegre ; ella se habia puesto a recordar y es por eso que habia empezado con un recuerdo ; el rubio la habia despertado pues ya habia comprado los helados velozmente ; luego dieron un paseo por el parque , se sentaron en el columpio y siguieron conversando amenamente y muy divertidos ; estaban felices de volver a encontrarse , asi podrian volver a amarse cosa que es lo que mas anhelaban ya que a pesar de haber olvidado la promesa , sentian que les faltaba algo , y ese algo era estar junto a la persona que amaban. Rapidamente se hizo de noche , el rubio miro el cielo con algo de arrepentimiento sobre algo con un leve sonrojo , la aguamarina se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunto , el simplemente nego con la cabeza y dijo que se encontraba perfectamente mientras se golpeaba la cabeza sin intencion de lastimarse demostrando que estaba bien ; el miro a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en Miku , le miro profundamente enamorado , entonces se levanto del columpio y la tomo de la mano a lo que ella tambien se paro , empezo a caminar con ella , Miku tenia mucha curiosidad pues no sabia a donde la llevaba

-Algo impaciente la aguamarina , pudo divisar una gran casa blanca ,miro al rubio quien estaba sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo , ya enfrente de la puerta ; el rubio apreto el agarre de la mano de Miku fomentando que se sonrojara mucho , el abrio la puerta lentamente como si fuera un ultimatum sobre algo que Miku no entendio , pero ya en la casa de Len no habia vuelta atras. La aguamarina sonrio amablemente , miro el interior de la casa de el , era muy moderna pero a la vez hogareña , con unos sofas color rojo. El rubio llamo a Miku desde alguna parte de la gran casa , pues ella lo habia perdido de vista por un segundo y ya no estaba , entonces se puso a rebuscarlo por toda la casa y al no encontrarlo ella se desespero y dio un pequeño suspiro , se acerco a una de las habitaciones y se sento en la cama que habia ahi pues se habia cansado de el gran recorrido por la casa de el , al poco rato un rubio salio del baño que habia en ese cuarto , era la habitacion de el rubio ; ella se sonrojo mucho pues el tenia el cabello goteando , al parecer se habia refrescado un poco ; Miku se disculpo por irrumpir en la habitacion de el e infantilmente hizo una reverencia hacia el , el fruncio el ceño un poco ante la formalidad de ella ; justo cuando la aguamarina se iba ir de la habitacion para darle privacidad, la empujo contra la cama , ella se cayo muy confundida con las acciones de el.

-"¿Len?¿Que haces...?"-pregunto ella hasta que sintio como los labios del rubio volvian a juntarse con los de ella

-El rubio comenzo a besarla , ella se sonrojo pero obviamente correspondio el beso intensificandolo , Miku quiso tomar oxigeno , a lo cual el rubio le dejo un momento , ella estiro el cuello para tomar una bocanada de aire pero el rubio no resistio y metio su lengua traviesa a la boca de ella , se sorprendio mucho ante eso pues no se lo esperaba ,primero iba despacio con ella para no asustarla mucho , pero luego su lengua ardiente bailaba junto a la inocente de ella , Miku habia comenzado a jadear junto con Len , que la miraba cada vez mas y mas hambrientamente , le gustaba , le gustaba besar a Miku de esa manera , y una mirada lujuriosa salio de el que Miku se dio cuenta; las lenguas de ellos combinaban perfectamente, Len hacia los movimientos y Miku los adivinaba a pesar de la muy poca experiencia que tenia; fue entonces cuando la aguamarina yacia falta de oxigeno , puso sus manos sobre la cara de Len para que se alejara un poco y respirar tratando de calmar su respiracion ,pero el aprovecho la oportunidad empezando a lamer delicadamente la oreja de ella , haciendo que se estremeciese y susurrara su nombre

-"L...Len..."-susurro la aguamarina ruborizada mientras este lamia y mordisqueaba la oreja de ella

-Len se sonrojo un poco al oir su nombre pronunciado por los suaves y labios rojos de Miku , que aunque tengan mucha inocencia , realmente eran seductores ; la miro fijamente y volvio a besarla apasionadamente, dejo que Miku volviera a respirar, para esta vez pasar a su cuello, lamiendo lentamente y sacandole unos pequeños gemidos a Miku; el se rio un poco por la ingenuidad de la aguamarina , ella empezo a inquietarse un poco pues nunca habia sufrido cosas asi y a pesar de que no se estaba resistiendo Len la tomo de las manos de ella sujetandola y mirandola con una sonrisita infantil ; ella lo miro fijamente con una cara de "¿Que me vas a hacer?" , y el rubio le contesto con la mirada de "Ya veras" ,para luego sostenerla de la cintura y sonreirle seductoramente , la beso , su lengua juguetona con la de ella novata , una y otra vez entraba a la boca de Miku; y luego paso al cuello de ella lamiendolo nuevamente , pero entonces suavemente mordiendolo , dando rastros de que esa noche iba a hacer a Miku suya , el estaba deseandola , sus ojos de el se iluminaron cuando entendio porque se estaba comportando asi con ella ; la deseaba , deseaba su cuerpo , deseaba reclamarla como suya.

-Entonces Miku se estremecia al tacto con Len , era muy dulce con ella cuando le mordia pero aun asi ese efecto lo provocaba en ella ; luego cuando Miku lo estaba besando , solos en su mundo sin que nadie molestase, noto como las manos de el trataban de desabrochar la blusa que ella traia puesta , la aguamarina se sonrojo muchisimo , y a la vez avergonzada ; sabia que lo el rubio intentaba hacerle , por fin lo habia deducido;ella era muy tonta para esos temas y no queria decepcionarlo asi que empezo a retroceder un poco la cabeza cuando el intentaba besarle y velozmente puso sus manos sobre las de el , como si pidiera que se detuviese , luego intercambiaron unas miradas ; adivinando sus pensamientos entre si y a los pocos segundos hubo una guerra de miradas entre los dos , en la cual Len gano. Miku lentamente deslizo sus manos ya no resistiendose y dejando que continuase , las puso alrededor de su cuello de el timidamente mientras que este le sonrio dulcemente y volvio a besarla mientras que sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de sus latidos ; termino de desabrocharle la blusa , y lentamente se la quito , ella se sonrojo mucho ante eso y lo miro avergonzada ,el le sonrio amablemente y la sostuvo sentandose un poco para luego pasar sus manos por el broche de sus sujetador , un color negro con toques dorados , el cual le quedaba muy bien. Al despojarla de su sujetador ella jalo las sabanas e infantilmente se cubrio el pecho con ellas , Len ya algo impaciente y con los ojos notoriamente lujuriosos , le dio una dulce mirada de confianza por un segundo lo cual le fue suficiente a la aguamarina para que el rubio pudiera tomar sus manos y moverlas hacia otro lado provocando que las sabanas cayeran y dejando su pecho al descubierto...

-"N..Nee..."-decia la aguamarina muy avergonzada quien le miraba acusadoramente a el rubio que se habia quedado contemplando el pecho de ella, pero enseguida este la tomo un poco mas abajo de los hombros y empezo a lamer suavemente el pecho de ella a lo cual se estremecio y gimio -"L..Len.."

-El rubio empezo a lamer y besar el pecho de ella , luego se volvio a abalanzar sobre ella pues se habian sentado para quitarle el sujetador ; estaba tentado , nunca habia sentido ese sentimiento , siempre que lo hacia con alguien era de mala gana o porque debia un favor ; pero por primera vez Len Kagamine no podia controlar sus emociones ; la aguamarina paso sus dedos por el cabello sedoso del rubio a la vez que gemia un poco , a Len le gustaba eso , era como una felicitacion por parte de su amada si es que lo hacia bien ; el queria que gimiera mas asi que empezo a masajearlos , apresuro el paso y comenzo a besarla no dejando la pasion de lado; Miku gimio cuando Len se metio un pecho de ella la boca , un poco de rubor aparecio en el rostro del rubio ya que se sonrojo con la reaccion de la aguamarina. La beso , como nunca antes habia hecho a alguna mejor , mientras movia con uno de sus brazos el pecho de ella ; y cuando Miku se dio cuenta de algo ya era tarde , Len habia bajado unas de sus manos sin que ella se percatase y la metio lentamente debajo de sus bragas de ella , para luego empezar a acariciar su intimidad ocasionando que gimiera en la boca de el , un gemido intenso era lo que salia de la boca de Miku mientras que Len movia a su gusto sus dedos en el sexo humedo de ella ; la aguamarina gemia mas y mas cada vez que el metia sus dedos como una falsa penetracion.

-"Ahh...L..¡Ahh...!"-gemia mas y mas la aguamarina al tacto del rubio quien le miraba pecaminosamente

-Len comenzo a sentir sus pantalones ajustados , eso le molesto un poco , Miku se percato de eso y puso una mirada traviesa de "Ahora es mi turno" aunque en ese momento esa mirada juguetona fue borrada por una de placer porque Len inserto un dedo mas dentro de ella retomando el control sobre quien guiaba las cosas ahi ; Len no iba dejarse dar placer por Miku , no era sus estilo, el queria que su amada tenga el mayor placer posible , o al menos ese dia; el lucho con todas las ganas de Miku por engreirlo un poco pero esta gano , entre gemido y gemido la aguamarina astutamente empezo a ayudarle a que se quitase la ropa , quitandole la camisa habilidosamente , para luego empezar a besarlo sin que sus lenguas dejen de estar calientes y picantes ; la mano de Miku bajo un poco llegando a los jeans que trai el puesto ese dia , lo desabrocho a lo cual Len se dio cuenta y se sonrojo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Miku ya habia metido su mano y empezo a tocar el miembro de el, aunque a pesar de haber sido ella la que de la iniciativa sobre "engreirlo" se quedo en seco puesto que no sabia como hacerlo , el rubio se rio ante eso y empezo a besarla mientras metia dentro de ella sus dedos a lo cual Miku gimio con intensidad , su mano segui con el miembro erecto de el , asi que no lo penso mucho y simplemente lo sacudio un poco , Len gruño ante eso para luego mirarle muy ruborizado , Miku se dio cuenta que eso era lo que debia hacer , asi que empezo a sacudir el miembro de el cada vez mas y mas; y el gruñia cada vez mas , el rubio se deshizo de sus jeans y ahora solo quedaba en boxers pero Miku no dejaba de mover una y otra vez el miembro de este , hasta que sintio que algo salia , ella otra vez se sorprendio , salia mucha de esa sustancia , Len miro hacia otro lado tratando de que Miku no vea su sonrojo y ademas que estaba algo avergonzado , el gran Len Kagamine habia sido derrotado, ella saco su mano de ahi y le sonrio gentilmente ; entonces Len volvio a besarla con mas intensidad que antes , iba a hacerla suya o no sabria que hacer pues sentia que explotaria , asi que sin previo aviso entro lo mas lento que podia , aunque su definicion de lento no lo era tanto pues estaba luchando contra la tentacion de entrar rapidamente pero el no queria lastimar a Miku en su primera vez

-"¡Ahh...! ¡Len...!"-la aguamarina gimio en un casi grito al sentir como el miebro de Len entraba y rompia su barrera sintiendo placer y dolor a la vez

-Entonces, el se empezo a mover lentamente de ella , hasta que el dolor desapareciese , y por reaccion el cuerpo habia formado unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de ella ; el la beso calmandola y jugando con su cabello , y al parecer funciono pues Miku ya no tenia una expresion de dolor sino una de placer total, Len sonrio picaramente por eso y empezo a aumentar la velocidad , fomentando que la aguamarina suelte varios gemidos con el nombre de el, las emboscadas eran mas y mas rapidas , los latidos de los dos aumentaban mas y mas ; y el movimiento de caderas era casi magico , una leve capa de sudor les cubria el cuerpo ; el cabello de Miku se habia enroscado un poco y tambien estaba despeinada, un extraño pero agradable aroma los rodeaba , se miraron sinceramente a los ojos y volvieron a darse otro tierno beso para luego correrse uno dentro de otro... y asi llegando al climax mientras gemian el nombre del otro sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ; sus miradas , las cuales habian extrañado todo este tiempo... pero ahora estarian juntos

En la mañana siguiente...

-"¿Que tal dormistes Miku?"-pregunto el rubio con una sonrisita en su cara muy picara

-"L...Len...Wow pense que todo era un sueño"-comento la aguamarina mientras daba un pequeño bostezo con el que se veia adorable

-"Pero no lo fue "-dijo el mientras la miraba seriamente a los ojos -"Te amo Miku Hatsune "-dijo el para darle un suave beso

-"..Lo se baka "-contesto ella sonrojada con una sonrisa -"Yo tambien te amo..."-dijo Miku ocasionando que el rubio se sonrojase

-"Ah..ademas recuerda que eres mia"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se apegaba al cuerpo desnudo de ella

-"Si recuerdo"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada por las palabras de Len -"Y ahora que lo pienso...todo salio de lo mas inesperado..."-murmuro ella para si pero lo hizo en voz alta

-"¿Como asi?"-pregunto el rubio algo curioso mientras le ronrroneaba al oido de ella provocandole cosquillas

-"Que...el mismo dia que perdi mi primer beso fue tambien el dia que perdi mi primera vez"-dijo Miku con ironia

-"Mmm..hablando de hacerlo..¡Quiero hacerloo!"-pidio el con una mirada de cachorrito a lo cua la aguamarina accedio y cambio a una seductora , y asi comenzo todo de nuevo

* * *

**espero que les haya gustadoo :D!**

**dejen reviews nwn**


End file.
